


The Lingering Thoughts Of Fate

by StuffRocksInnit



Series: Inheritance Cycle/Valkyrie Profile Crossover [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Valkyrie Profile Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffRocksInnit/pseuds/StuffRocksInnit
Summary: Fate. Just a word. But it can embody a person. And it embodies three of the gods. These are their lingering thoughts...
Series: Inheritance Cycle/Valkyrie Profile Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551316





	1. I Am Lenneth

**Author's Note:**

> Short series of drabbles. Crossover Valkyrie Profile and Inheritence Cycle. 
> 
> Hey! Randomness drabbles. They're all the rage. And this is more!
> 
> Hopefully a little taster of something I'm hoping to do soon: a Valkyrie Profile and Inheritance Cycle crossover. This means this should technically go in crossovers. But I want more people to see it, and it's not really much to do with Valkyrie Profile anyway.
> 
> So, enjoy.

Nothing. It was what he should feel. What they felt. Did he really have such a weakness within his soul? He had decided when these nightmares had begun to plague him that he didn't want the memories any more. He never wanted to see his dragon, friends or family again. The ones who called him Eragon.

For he was not Eragon. He could never be Eragon again. He had died, and was now to fulfil his true destiny. He was not Eragon. In truth, he had never been Eragon. He _was_ something different. Had been from birth.

_He was Lenneth Valkyrie._


	2. I Am Hrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a bit disappointed that no one reviewed. But hey, at least this is the first time ever that I've ever updated within a day.
> 
> More!
> 
> The next Valkyrie, Hrist. See if you can guess which Inheritance Character it is.

_To serve my lord._

Four simple words that could mean so much. A duty. A longing. A curse.

And, when he wakened in the bright halls of Valhalla, they were Hrist's only meaning. He had no idea what had come before, or whether he should, or even wanted, to know. All he knew was that his duty and loyalty was, first and foremost, to his lord. Odin, king of the gods.

Nothing else mattered really. There was only one other small thing he knew. One other four word sentence that described his meaning.

_I am Hrist Valkyrie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's alright for all of you. And hopefully someone will review and guess which character Hrist is! I don't reckon anyone will get it, but we'll see...
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. I Am Silmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Another update within 24 hours! I love drabbles! They're so easy to write!
> 
> Ok, now you also have to guess who Silmer is. Of course, the name's meant to be Silmeria, but that's a bit too feminine to be a man's name, so I changed it.
> 
> Please guess!

_Confusion._

The state of mind where everything scares you. Everything scares him. He can't help being the timid one. Why should he be scary, when he was the one who was scared?

And who wouldn't be, wakening here with no memories, nothing to tell you who you are, were, or should be. Nothing. Who wouldn't be scared? Silmer had a right to be scared, didn't he?

Now he was getting hysterical. That would never do, he was supposed to be Valkyrie, for heaven's sake!

But he was scared. Why? Because he only had one thing:

_I am Silmer Valkyrie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think it was as good as the others, because I don't really have a clear enough idea of what Silmer is like. But hopefully it was ok.
> 
> Get guessing! More coming soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next instalment is here.
> 
> It Lenneth again, and more Lenneth-y angst. Hopefully he'll stop soon!

_It's like being two people at once._

One moment he's the scared, confused human who just wishes death was black and peaceful. Death is quiet, easy. Life is harder.

The next, he's the confident, self assured Valkyrie, burning with fury at being cooped up here in these rooms. He blames the human. It's the human's memories that are keeping him here.

Trapped, his wings curl, never having had the chance to unfurl and beat the sky. His human side is bored too, stuck here with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

_He wishes again that he couldn't remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like.
> 
> Please keep guessing at Hrist and Silmer, and please keep reviewing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Fall To My Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Yet another update within 24 hours. And I can get another one up in literally half an hour. Also, someone reviewed! And guessed! So, there's one down. Hrist is not, as my reviewer very aptly guessed, Elva. So, keep guessing!

_I fall to my knees._

How can I not? I must save Lenneth. He is my brother.

I must save him from himself.

His memories are killing him. Eating him away from the inside. Does not Odin see this? How can he be so blind to one who is right before him?

"Please, my lord. Have pity on his soul."

Odin smirks down at me, on the floor. "Get up, Silmer, before I have all the gods in here watching you beg like a mongrel."

I get up.

"I will consider your request."

My head shoots up in surprise, then I nod, murmur thanks and leave. Inside, I am buoyant.

_Lenneth has a chance to be saved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble, and the story moves on. Are drabbles supposed to be stories in multi-chapters? Cos I'm really liking the idea of telling my idea for the big story in a series of drabbles.
> 
> So, ok, keep guessing, and thanks again for reading!


	6. Hrist Chases A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter six, here it comes.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_Flying. Soaring._

When most say those words, they do not mean them literally. But I do. Because I can fly. And what a gift it is!

I soar through the clouds above Midgard, the land humans call Alagaesia. Fluffy white clouds brush past me as I fly past them at phenomenal speed.

And then there's something else.

I can't see it. I don't know what it is. I just know it's there.

So I fly towards it.

I'm close in a heartbeat. It fly's so much slower than me, the poor, miserable creature. It thinks it is graceful, lord of the sky, but I know better. Only I have that claim.

But those miserable creatures have always thought themselves the kings and queens of the sky.

Dragons.

It is a vibrant red, not moving with much haste, curling lazily through the sky. I hide behind one of the shifting clouds and watch it.

I hold a disdain for it, but at the same time, it seems to stir something within me. Like the long forgotten memory of a dream. I stare harder.

Then shake my head. Stupid thoughts. I push the feeling away. I am a Valkyrie.

_A dragon means nothing to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, MASSIVE clue for the guessers here, when I say that the Valkyrie in this chapter is Hrist. Can anyone guess now? Hopefully, because I'm just dying for someone to get it! Come on people, get reviewing and guessing!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. A Good Kind Of Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another update, but no more reviews! Come on people, it only takes a few seconds of your time, and it makes me so happy.
> 
> And get guessing! I gave you a MASSIVE clue in the last chapter!

_A good kind of nothing._

That's what it is. I love it. Nothing, peaceful bliss. No interfering memories. Just me, Lenneth.

And now I get to start my Valkyrie duties for real.

As soon as I'm ready, I'm sent to Midgard. What a place. Full of death and despair, evil creatures stalk the land. Not exactly my choice for living quarters. I can't believe my former self put up with it.

But there are many battles. Many souls to recover.

Whining human souls who argue the whole way, might I add.

_I am so glad to be a god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's not that great.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	8. How Goes Their Training?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another update *sighs* I'm getting tired...

"How goes their training?"

Tis' my first question to Ayrn, the warrior training master. He sweeps a deep bow, muttering, "Valkyrie," respectfully. His grovelling manner concerns me not. All lower gods act the same.

"Their training progresses at a fine rate, my lord."

I nod. Ayrn turns and hollers directions to the warriors on the field. As his back is turned, I inspect the man.

Big, twice the height of a human, with bulging muscles that could crush a boulder. A massive sword is strapped across his back. A long brown ponytail extends from just above his forehead to his middle back, the rest of his head bald. I nod.

_A fine mentor for our warriors._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, keep reviewing/guessing etc... *really tired. Falls asleep*


	9. A Visit From Lady Freya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I left for like ages for a while. But I'm back, so please keep reading, reviewing and guessing! We've only had one guess so far, and the person who gets it right gets to have an idea of theirs written as a 'chapter' in this fic. So get guessing people, and you may just be the inspiration for one drabble!

_Pop._

The sound is so quiet I barely hear it, only registering itself in a tiny corner of my brain.

"Hrist."

I jump and turn. Before me floats Lady Freya, second-in-command of Valhalla. I sweep a deep, respectful bow.

"My lady. What a joy it is to be in one's presence. I trust one is well?"

Freya smirks. "Perfectly, thank you." She leans in closer as I straighten again, seeming to inspect my face for the smallest of instants before giggling quietly to herself and disappearing again into thin air.

Leaving me wondering about her short visit:

_What is it she wants from me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Hrist is visited by Lady Freya (who is a weirdo). Hopefully I have you all confused. Anyone who doesn't know who Freya is, she's like the queen of the gods except she's not married to Odin.
> 
> Hope you all liked, thanks for reading!


	10. The Grieving Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, MAJOR angst alert here. Its so angsty I'm almost dead! But if not enjoyable, it is essential to the plot. So bear with it.

_Grief. Grieving._

What no one mentions is just what pain feels like. How hard it is to even get out of bed with the rocks of grief weighing you down.

I try. Gods know, I try. But tis' so hard.

I wish to see your face again. Just one last time.

Every time I close my eyes I see you, at your funeral, as you lay dying. We both died on that day.

Your child is healthy, strong and happy, but she will never know her father.

I miss you so much.

_One stroke was all it took to end my whole world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people, you have a major clue here. Who could be the Grieving Wife? How is she connected to one or all of our Valkyries? One in particular? You'll have to guess to find out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. Please review! I know you're reading and hopefully enjoying so please spare 30 seconds to tell me what you think! It'll never get better without your help! And I need you to guess!


	11. The 'Saddened' Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've neglected this story for a while, but I came back! Here the friend is 'saddened'. You will probably guess who the friend is.

_Saddened._

That is how my mother described it. How she so quickly passed off my feelings. Saddened.

 _Saddened_ is no word for how I feel. _Saddened_ is the word for someone who knows not what it is like to lose someone dear.

I have lost someone dear, and I do not feel _saddened_. I feel incontrollable. I weep at the slightest memory of him.

And yet I never even told him how I felt.

He confessed his love under moonlight, and I turned him away out of fear of my own feelings.

 _Saddened_ is the word of an elf, who does not feel.

I am an elf, but I am not saddened.

_Saddened is not my word._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so you can probably guess that 'The Saddened Friend' is Arya, which means the Valkyrie is Eragon. But you already knew that.
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable. Thank you for reading (please review! I have not forgotten my promise to make story ideas into chapters!).

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just had to get that out of my system. There will probably be more. Watch this space for that and maybe the full story, a Valkyrie Profile and Inheritance Cycle crossover.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
